


Magic

by Erinchristmaselvis



Category: NCIS
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Sequel to A good night out, a bit of angst, and the start of smut?!, thats the most smut you'll ever get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchristmaselvis/pseuds/Erinchristmaselvis
Summary: Sequel to A good night outfollows right where we left of.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Magic

Nick fiddled with the index finger of his left hand nervously as he looked over to the bar where Ellie was sitting with _him_. His thoughts trailed off to the moment they had the night after that awful double date.

„Overprotective.“ Ellie had laid those words in his mouth but he could have been brave and not take them. But being the coward he is he took them and made it even worse by telling her she was like a sister to him. Only a complete idiot would say something like this. It wasn’t the first time he lost his nerve when he was close to tell her about his feelings for her. He didn’t and she left without knowing.

And now, now she was sitting there with a man who was ready to give her everything she needed. Nick had lost her again. He watched Ellie laugh at one of his jokes and he stroked her arm tenderly. Every touch of him on her skin was like a knife to his heart.

„Nick?“ Kasie looked at him with compassion in her eyes. „Do you wanna go home?“

„Home? No I thought we wanted to party tonight?“ he forced a smile on his face.

„it’s okay, Nick. I think none of us is in the mood anymore after witnessing this. It was like a car crash right in front of us.“ Nick raised a brow at Kasie. „Too soon?“ she cracked a smiled at him but suddenly her eyes widened. „Uhm, Nick?“

______________

She looked over to him. Nick Torres, former undercover agent, trying to find his place in the real world. He has his flaws no one can argue with that but he also has a very beautiful, vulnerable and caring side only the people close to him get to see. She was one of these lucky people.

Was this the moment that would change their lives forever?

Ellie moved around on her stool to face Richard again. „Richard, I really need to take care of this right now, I hope you understand.“

„Of course, I understand. Go get him Tiger.“ He grinned.

Ellie hopped off the bar stool and walked towards Nick still not knowing what her next move would be.

Ellie stopped at his right side and placed her head inches away from his to speak softly in his ear. „Nick I wanna go home. Can you bring me home?“ Nick turned his face to meet her eyes. They were flickering in the dark and it felt like she was seeing everything that was on his mind right now. He had never seen an expression like this on her face before. What was happening?

„Yes of course.“ Nick grabbed his leather jacket without hesitation.

„Kasie, Jimmy I’m sorry to leave so sudden but I really need to go. Get home safe! See you on Monday.“

Kasie looked over to Jimmy and then back at Ellie. „Yeah sure no big deal. See you.“ Ellie rushed to the Exit door followed by Nick trying to keep up with her.

„Daaaamn.“ Kasie squealed.

Ellie ran to the main road searching for a cab. Nick halted beside her and took his jacket to wrap it around her. She smiled at his thoughtful gesture. „Thank you.“

Nick still had no idea what was going on. He decided not to ask any questions and just do what she asked him to.

They hopped in the next cab that brought them to her apartment. During the ride Nick’s mind wandered off to the question why Ellie needed to go so fast. What happened?

Ellie paid the driver way too much and jumped out of the car. Nick had trouble catching up to her. He started running.

„Ellie, wait.“ Nick grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. „What is going on? Was it Ricky? Did he do something?“ his face frowned and his eyes filled with rage.

„No, idiot, Ricky didn’t do anything. And you know I could handle that myself, don’t you?“ she got angry at him for doubting her abilities.

His features relaxed. „Of course you could handle it yourself, I’m sorry I got so...“

„Overprotective?“ she asked with a touch of spite in her voice.

He let out a deep breath and tried to focus by taking his eyes off of her.

„Nick I need to talk to you that’s why I wanted to get home. Can we go inside?“

Nick noticed he was still holding her wrist in his hand and let go of it. He followed her inside the apartment. Ellie switched on the light and closed the door behind him. She leaned against the apartment door with her back.

„Ricky told me.“

„He told you what?“ Nick narrowed his eyes stepping closer to her.

„What you told Elena.“ Ellie could feel her heartbeat in her throat. „About your feelings. For me.“ She breathed out. The door behind her was needed for support right now because her knees no longer gave any stability.

It was out. His long kept secret was hovering over them now. Nick felt his chest tightening. He tried to concentrate on Ellie. Precious Ellie.

„I – I had to tell her the truth.“

„But why didn’t you tell me, Nick?“ her voice broke as she said his name her eyes full of desperation. „Do you not want to feel like this? Do you not want _me_?“ A tear ran down your face.

Nick couldn’t believe his ears. How could she think something like that? He never wanted anything more in his life.

He closed the distance between them. „No it’s the opposite, Ellie. I thought you don’t feel the same about me. You are so brave, and beautiful and intelligent and you deserve a man that is worthy of you. A man like Richard.“

The way Nick talked about himself hurt her deeply. She wanted to help him see the man she sees when she looks at him.

„Nick, I don’t want someone like Ricky.“ More tears were running down her cheeks. „I want you.“

Heat rose from his stomach to his heart. He cupped her face with both hands wiping away the tear that had just rolled out of her big eyes. 

Nick’s lips came closer and Ellie’s heart decided to skip a beat when she smelled his masculine perfume. She parted her lips just before she felt his lips softly brushing against hers, curling her toes, unfolding all her senses as the taste of him nearly made her forget her own name. Her body protested when they broke apart after a few seconds.

His body did the same and so he pulled her in, claiming her mouth again, this time the kiss got more hungry and intense by the pent-up desire that burned in them. Ellie‘s hands rested on his heated chest, feeling it falling and rising against her finger.

Nick pulled away once again breathing heavily.

„Ellie, are you sure you wanna do this?“ Ellie looked at him in confusion. „Cause I won’t be able to stop if I kiss you one second longer.“

"Good cause I don’t want you to stop, _ever_.” She reached out and pulled him into another heated kiss. Her fingers were knoted in his shirt pulling his body against hers again. Nick’s hands slowly trailed down her waist sending shivers through her body. His hands found their destination on her ass. Ellie yanked up his shirt and they broke apart long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Ellie’s hands touched his bare chest and slowly went down to feel every inch of his six-pack. It was sensationell feeling to finally touch the body she had been longing for for such a long time.

Nick picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his middle. They moved over to the kitchen counter where he let her down, their lips never breaking apart.

Nick undid her blouse button by button in seconds with the thrill of anticipation of what was waiting under it. He brushed off the blouse and looked at the black lace bra she was wearing. He peppered kisses along her neck up to her ear. “Damn Ellie, you are so hot.” he moaned into her ear while he caressed her sensual curves.

It wasn’t as romantic as Ellie had pictured their first time but it was full of passion and love and so it was just perfect. And they had plenty of time for the romantic evenings anyways.


End file.
